Phrak
General Phrak appear exclusively in Dungeon Siege I. They are referenced twice in Dungeon Siege III but they are never seen. Phrak are small flying green insects that closely resemble bees. They have two large eyes and two large wings upon their upper body and their wings allow them to hover above ground at around the players head height. By themselves, Phrak present no issue to the player as they have minimal attacking ability and also have low health. Phrak Phrak fight the player by viciously stabbing them with their sharp appendages, the biggest spike sticking out of their abdomen. Phrak are relatively weak alone but large groups can cause havoc for unarmoured players as they can quickly decimate your health. It is quite problematic and difficult to hit a Phrak from range using a bow or a spell that does not have high accuracy. Phrak fly about randomly when hovering in the air and this allows them to easily dodge attacks. Melee based attacks can easy thrash them. Phrak Piercer Phrak Piercer's differ from normal Phrak in that they shoot barbed projectiles at the player which deal slightly more damage than the normal Phrak's attack. They also have blue skin instead which makes it useful to tell the difference between the two. Phrak Piercers are even more useless than normal Phrak when up close in a melee, making this the optimal method of defeating them. Phrak Ballista The Phrak Ballister in Dungeon Siege is a miniboss Phrak. It does not have to be defeated in order to continue your quest although it does drop a fair amount of coin and give a high amount of exp. The Phrak Ballista can easily be identified by it's red colour and the glow surrounding it, identifiying it as a miniboss. Although a Phrak Ballista is strong by itself, it is made almost deadly by the numerous Phrak Piercers that guard it. Low level characters may express difficulty in defeating this mini-boss and it is best for the player to defeat the Phrak Ballista by killing off the many Phrak Piercers that surround it first. Forest Phrak Forest Phraks appear much later in the storyline in Dungeon Siege. They first appear in the forest after the player exits the Goblin Caverns. They have far more health than normal phraks and there is no ranged variant. However, they are still just as easy for a well experienced player to kill as the original phraks. Their high exp:health ratio makes them a much-appreciated source of leveling experience on the long gap between Lang and Quillrabe as starting points in the Utraean Peninsula. Trivia *Phraks and Phrak Piercers only exist in the farmlands because the were brought in by the Krug to help defeat the farmers. Destroying some box cages can actually release a phrak which then attacks the player. *Since Forest Phraks are much stronger than Phraks and Phrak Piercers, it is likely that the journey to the farmlands and being caged up has made them weaker until they get used to the new enviroment. *The phrase "Phrak Attack" is a password which the player attempts to use to get through the magic door in Gunderic Manor in Dungeon Siege III. The door apparently has not laughed in fifty years and this phrase makes him do so. As a reward for being such a good jester, he allows the player to go in. *Phrak are commonly referenced in Dungeon Siege III by villagers in towns. They are generally hated and despised for being incredibly annoying and the like. As such, the name can be attributed to a person as a general insult. ru:Фрак Category:Enemies